Petrichor
by vayasyun
Summary: Karena kau hanya perantara untuk membahagiakan Jungkook-ku. [VKook]/[VMin]
1. Chapter 1

Langit menangis.

Air hujan turun dengan derasnya, menyejukkan dan membawa bau yang enak, petrichor. Petrichor adalah kesukaan mereka, mereka yang berdiri di bawah halte dengan jarak 2 meter dan sama-sama tersenyum.

Karena menikmati hujan bersama adalah favorit mereka, dulu.

Dulu saat mereka bisa bermain hujan bersama, berdua menikmati ribuan tetes air yang membasahi mereka, menikmati petrichor yang menyegarkan, menikmati waktu berdua, karena hanya mereka orang dewasa yang suka bermain hujan dan berlari-lari seperti anak kecil.

Hanya mereka, dan itu dulu.

Kini mereka canggung, jarak dua meter saat hujan adalah cobaan terberat bagi masing-masing mereka.

Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah sahabat yang sama- mencintai waktu saat langit menangis, dan tersenyum bahagia saat ada pelangi setelah hujan, indah dan selalu jadi kesukaan.

Jarak dua meter saat ini seperti paku.

Inginnya mereka berjalan dan mendekat untuk kembali berbahagia atas langit yang menangis, namun setiap centi yang seolah paku seakan melukai mereka. Satu centi membawa mereka menuju harga diri yang terkuat. Inginnya berjalan lalu memeluk sang sahabat, namun memori yang lalu terlalu menusuk bagi Taehyung, dan terlalu rendahan untuk Jungkook yang tampak angkuh.

Taehyung dewasa, dan selalu begitu, seharusnya.

Taehyung hanya mencoba mempertahankan harga dirinya yang hanya seperti satu tetes air yang sekarang jatuh dihadapan Jungkook.

Dulu tidak pernah ada rasa sungkan diantara mereka, bermain, mandi bersama, tidur dan makan, semua- tentang Taehyung dan Jungkook. Bagaimana Jungkook yang menganggap Taehyung sebagai abangnya, dan Taehyung yang menganggap Jungkook sebagai adiknya. Taehyung ingat binar mata cantik itu saat tau bahwa mereka akan tidur bersama dan berakhir mengobrol sampai larut malam.

Karena semua hanya soal Jungkook banyak bercerita hanya pada Taehyung, dan Taehyung yang suka mendengar Jungkook berbicara, sederhana.

Dan Taehyung ingat betul bagaimana dengan netra hitam itu berbinar, menatap apa saja untuk menaruh kekagumannya saat menceritakan seseorang laki-laki cantik pujaan hatinya, Park Jimin.

Ya, Park Jimin.

Yang satu bulan lalu tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya bersama dengan Hoseok dan Namjoon, teman kuliahnya. Malam itu, saat Namjoon dengan bahagianya mentraktir minuman dan segala makanan atas kencan suksesnya dengan Seokjin. Termasuk minuman keras.

Mereka meminumnya. Dan terbang dalam pikiran masing-masing, melepas beban pikiran dalam setiap tegukan. Berujung dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok yang pulang dijemput Seokjin, dan Jimin yang menginap di rumah Taehyung yang kosong.

Awalnya semua baik, tapi mabuk membawa mereka menuju jalan yang salah. Buta arah, dan nafsu yang tiba-tiba datang.

Berakhir dengan Taehyung mengukung Jimin di bawahnya, membuat Jimin mendesah atas namanya, membuat Jimin meremat rambutnya, membuat mereka lupa segalanya. Melakukan hal yang salah berjam-jam, karena mereka sudah buta.

Dan Taehyung sedang dalam kesialan.

Desahan pria dibawahnya membuatnya tuli, desahan halus tepat di telinganya beserta jilatan kecil hanya membuatnya semakin liar menghantam pria di bawahnya dan membuat decit ranjang semakin keras.

Tanpa menyadari pintu kamarnya terbuka pelan.

"Tae-tae-Taehyung?"

Ia ingat, waktu seolah berhenti detik itu.

Menyadari bahwa kegiatan berdosanya diketahui orang ia sudah malu, dan bertambah hancur saat ia menengok penuh dramatis saat tahu, itu suara lembut sahabatnya, suara lucu sahabatnya, itu suara yang selalu dengan ceria menceritakan tentang pria yang telanjang dibawahnya.

Jeon Jungkook melihatnya bermain dengan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

TBC

(:

Yhaaatt:) jd saiaa keknya ga lanjutin love fighter deh soalnya bingung sama ngatur kelasnya si taekook yg saya sendiri g ngerti wkwk, lagian love fighter nya kurang peminat wkwk tp kalo masih ada yg minat mungkin bisa ya dilanjut y liat ntar:) e ko jd panjang bener a/n nya HAWKWK! Review say- gils finally w bawa jimin diantara taekook lagi wkwk


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyung selalu suka langit menangis, namun malam itu ia membencinya kuat sekali.

Saat mata sahabatnya melihat kegiatan kotornya- yang sama sekali tidak ingin Jungkook dengar alasan apapun- tidak ingin, atau bahkan tidak bisa melihat kearahnya.

Setelah tau bahwa itu Jungkook, sahabatnya, mereka berhenti. Jimin berusaha melepaskan diri dari tautan yang terjalin, dan memakai baju seadanya dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan dua manusia yang ia tidak paham kenapa seperti orang yang siap tempur.

Jungkook tidak sedikitpun bergerak dari ambang pintu kamarnya, menatap nanar ruangan nista kegiatan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan sahabatnya. Ruangan nista yang sebelumnya ia suka untuk tidur- dan melakukan segalanya. Namun malam itu, Jungkook bahkan mual untuk melangkah lebih jauh barang satu centi.

Aroma khas hanya membuat perutnya berputar, saat ia harus menelan pahit fakta, Jimin bekas sahabatnya sendiri.

Saat Taehyung telah berpakaian seadanya- hanya bertelanjang dada dan menggunakan boxer hitam- ia tahu mereka harus bicara, bukan di kamar ini, karena ini tak lagi jadi tempat main mereka lagi mulai detik saat Jungkook melihatnya bermain.

Mereka di sofa, dalam keadaan remang karena cahaya hanya ada dari bulan, dengan alasan Jungkook yang bilang-

"Jangan nyalakan lampunya, wajah jelekmu hanya membuatku ingin menonjokmu habis."

Seharusnya mereka bisa tertawa, seperti biasanya saat Jungkook melayangkan lawakan garingnya. Namun Taehyung hanya merasa takut kala itu, karena Jungkook murka.

Sudah dikata, seharusnya hujan di malam itu beserta bau petrichor yang menyenangkan- seharusnya- membuat mereka bergelung dibalik selimut, membuka mata dan bercerita apa saja dan berbahagia atas datangnya hujan, tapi tidak.

Kedua sahabat itu membenci setiap tetes air yang jatuh malam itu.

Taehyung suka langit menangis, bukan Jungkook menangis.

Jungkook laki-laki dan menangis bukan hal yang sepatutnya, menangis untuk Jungkook dalam arti karena ia sudah tidak bisa, merasa semua ini sia-sia.

Karena detik ia tahu Taehyung berkhianat untuknya, ia hanya ingin satu cara agar lupa ingatan dengan seluruh kenangan keduanya.

Ingin ia menjambak rambut yang dijambak Jimin tadi, ingin ia menonjok pipi yang Jimin sentuh tadi, ingin ia merobek bibir yang dicium Jimin tadi, ingin ia patahkan leher yang Jimin peluk tadi- ingin ia lakukan semuanya, namun tidak bisa karena hanya sebuah alasan- itu Taehyung, sahabatnya.

Yah, _mantan sahabat_. Karena alasan sahabat dari pikirannya juga seharusnya membuat sahabat tololnya itu tidak _begini_ terhadapnya.

"Kook, aku mabuk."

Taehyung memulai, tangannya terkepal keras ingin memeluk Jungkook di seberang sofa, sesekali kedua telunjuknya saling bertaut dan lepas lagi lalu mengepal kembali, tipe Taehyung saat merasa bersalah.

"Lalu kau sudah sadar saat ini? Oh ya Tuhan, terimakasih!"

Jungkook mulai tidak rasional, otaknya masih mencerna bagaimana kedepannya.

"Tadi aku dan dia mabuk-"

"Dia siapa? Katakan padaku, siapa dia?" Potong Jungkook cepat, matanya mencari hazel mantan sahabatnya dalam kegelapan, namun nihil, karena Taehyung menunduk sempurna.

"Jimin, Park Jimin."

Suara Taehyung yang biasanya luar biasa jantan, saat itu seperti anak kucing yang mengeong kecil.

Jungkook tertawa kecil, menggigit pipi dalamnya karena menahan agar tidak berteriak dan menerjang manusia diseberang sana dan berkata " _Itu Park Jimin-ku! Dasar kau bodoh! Alien tolol!_ "

Suasana mencekam dalam kegelapan itu masih bertahan, Jungkook tidak bisa bicara lagi selepas Taehyung menyebut nama pujaan hatinya dengan cicitan lemah, setidaknya Taehyung sadar bahwa lelaki yang berapa menit lalu dibawahnya adalah Park Jimin, yang selalu jadi pujaan hatinya dalam diam.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi?" Karena Jungkook merasa hanya ingin pergi sebelum ia membabi buta menghancurkan segalanya.

"Tidak- dengar- maaf, Jungkook-ah, aku minta maaf."

Taehyung berjalan kearahnya dalam kegelapan, mencoba mencari tubuhnya untuk dipeluk, namun ia sudah terlampau jijik dengan tangan yang sudah bermain jauh dengan pujaan hatinya. Jadi ia menepisnya, kasar.

"Kau pikir, kau bisa menyentuhku seperti biasa Tae? Kau pikir tangan kotor itu bisa memelukku lagi dan berlagak menenangkanku Tae? Hah?!" Jungkook berteriak, kedua kalinya ia berteriak pada Taehyung. Pertama kali, saat Taehyung dengan bodoh menggoreskan pecahan beling ke tangannya sendiri saat orang tuanya bercerai.

"Maaf, Jungkook. Jangan- jangan marah, jangan marah padaku, aku tidak punya siapapun lagi, jangan marah- kau sahabatku-"

Jungkook terkekeh ganas, dan Taehyung yang tampak luar biasa butuh, butuh Jungkook karena Jungkook hanya satu, satu-satunya yang ia punya.

"Sahabat macam apa, kutanya, sahabat macam apa- yang tau dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan konyol sahabatnya berapa tahun terakhir dan malah memperkosa- Taehyung astaga- kau bermain dengan Jimin dan aku, aku melihatnya!"

"Dengan bodoh kemarin-kemarin aku bercerita hal-hal kotor yang ingin aku lakukan pada Jimin, ternyata kau duluan yang mencobanya, kau- hebat."

"Kau pasti luar biasa puas kan?"

"Jimin luar biasa cantik dan mempesona, kau pasti puas, ya?"

"Kalau dengan alasan mabuk bisa membuatnya ada dibawahku dan mendesahkan namaku, aku rela mabuk setiap malam."

"Sudah mabuk dan mendapat _jackpot_ Jimin ada dibawahmu, benar-benar lupa diri kau pasti."

Mulutnya tidak dapat berhenti ingin menusukan ribuan kalimat kemarahannya.

"Sudahlah- ini tidak berhasil. Aku muak padamu, pada pertemanan kita, ini sampah."

Dan Jungkook tidak pernah kembali untuk sekedar bermain dengan Taehyung, lagi.

Taehyung sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ya jadi flashback nya dulu y, semoga berhasil menghantarkan feelnya, tapi ky gagal gitu yha karena aku usaha buat nyari kata yang tepat buat tegasin bahwa mereka masih(?) sama laki- dalam arti seme y gengs:) bener deh biar kurang minat asal ada yg nunggu mah tbc aja dulu, masih ada yg nunggu love fighter y? Sip dilanjut bisa kok:) ehe.

Review gaes!


	3. chapter 3

"Bagaimana?" Suara lembut dan kecil yang berasal dari pemuda bersurai silver itu mengganggu kegiatan melamun Taehyung.

Mereka sedang berada di runah Jimin, Jimin yang meminta Taehyung datang.

"Apanya?" Tanya Taehyung dengan pertanyaan ambigu dari pemuda manis didepannya.

"Sudah baikan?"

"Apa yang baikan?"

"Kau jadi lambat sekarang, maksudku, kau dengan Jungkook, sudah baikan?" Jimin menatap tepat ke matanya, membuat Taehyung jadi lesu dengan masalah yang dibahas.

"Entahlah, ibu Jungkook selalu bilang Jungkook tidak mau kutemui, di kampus juga begitu, melihat wajahku sepertinya membuatnya mual." Sebulan terakhir Taehyung sudah berusaha memperbaiki, namun nihil. Jungkook bahkan tidak ingin bertemu.

"Maaf, Tae." Jimin meminta maaf dengan wajah yang agak dipaksakan.

"Tidak, bukan salahmu." Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi ini sudah satu bulan, kenapa Jungkook berlebihan sekali? Jelas kalau kita mabuk." Jimin mengerucutkan bibir kecil.

"Tidak, aku yang salah."

"Aku tidak tahu dia sampai sebegini marah."

"Ya kau tau sendiri, dia menyukaimu dari kelas 1 SMA."

"Tapi Tae- harusnya kau bilang, aku kan sukanya hanya pada-"

"Tidak, dia sahabatku, Jim."

"Lalu aku apa? Kau tidak menganggapku?" Jimin mencoba meraih jari Taehyung, namun Taehyung menolak halus.

"Tidak, tidak bisa. Maafkan aku, tapi Jungkook segalanya, keluargaku, sahabat, adik-"

"Aku bisa! Aku bisa jadi seperti Jungkook untukmu, Tae." Mencoba menjalin tatapan intens, Jimin hanya ingin Taehyung mengerti ketulusannya. Tapi Taehyung sekali lagi menolaknya, tidak ingin menatap binar mata penuh luka.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa menyakiti Jungkook lagi."

Jimin tertawa mendengar kalimat yang Taehyung ucapkan.

"Kau tidak mau Jungkook sakit? Lalu kau bisa menyakitiku, begitu maksudmu? Sebulan yang lalu aku memberikan semua untukmu!" Jimin pecah, sakit yang dirasanya hanya ingin Taehyung mengerti. Hati kecilnya bahagia sebulan ini Jungkook jauh dari jangkauan Taehyung, jadi ia bebas berdekatan dengan Taehyung.

"Tapi kita mabuk, kau tau itu dengan jelas, Jim! Jangan membuat rumit semua- sudah aku bilang dari awal aku tidak bisa- tapi kau malah begini!" Membentak balik, karena Taehyung sudah muak. Mulutnya ingin berkata sesuatu, namun belum waktunya.

"Apa lebih Jungkook hah? Aku bisa jadi sahabatmu, keluargamu! Aku bahkan bahagia kalian bertengkar begini-"

"Kenapa kau begini, Jim? Kenapa kau jadi rendahan begini?" Bertanya dengan lembut dan menusuk, namun Taehyung menyadari getaran pada pupil Jimin yang mungkin merasa tersinggung dengan kalimatnya. Namun Taehyung sudah muak, berpura-pura tidak tau apapun.

"Apa maksudmu rendahan? Aku memberikan semua untukmu!"

"Tapi aku tau kau menambah sesuatu di minumanku, Park Jimin!"

Jimin bergetar.

"Jangan kau pikir aku mabuk lalu aku tidak menyadari perubahan yang lebih terasa aneh di tubuhku- aku tidak tau aku harus bagaimana, aku tidak ingin bilang kau rendahan- namun caramu menjijikan." Taehyung pecah, meledakkan segalanya yang selama ini ia simpan.

"Dari awal aku sudah bilang aku tidak ingin bermain jauh-jauh denganmu, tapi kau menggunakan cara yang menjijikan. Saat kau bilang akan jadi teman, kau minta untuk jadi lebih, aku turuti, Jim, karena kau juga temanku. Kau bilang tidak akan apa-apa jika Jungkook tidak tau dan kau akan bersikap manis pada Jungkook, sudah aku bilang, jangan macam-macam karena aku cuma punya Jungkook. Caramu menjijikan, aku tidak tau- kau menjadi begini rendahan."

"Kau bilang peluk aku, maka kau akan memeluk Jungkook. Kau bilang genggam tanganku, maka kau akan menggenggam tangan Jungkook. Sudah kukatakan, semua yang kulakukan hanya sebatas untuk membuat Jungkook bahagia. Karena ia menolongku berulang kali saat aku menyerah pada hidup. Kau tau betapa aku bahagia saat dia berulang kali dengan ceria bercerita bahwa kau memeluknya, bersikap manis untuknya, aku bahagia Jim. Kau hanya perantara untuk membuatku membahagiakan Jungkook, kau tau itu. Tapi kau bermain terlalu jauh, karena ini yang kau mau, aku dan Jungkook begini, ya kan?"

Jimin sakit hati yang sesakit-sakitnya.

Menjadi perantara untuk kebahagiaan Jungkook?

Hanya sebatas ingin Jungkook bahagia?

Dia sudah dari awal diperingatkan, namun Taehyung sudah ia suka dari awal. Saat Taehyung mengajaknya mengobrol untuk memberi tahu bahwa Jungkook menyukainya. Tapi dimatanya Taehyung lebih bersinar. Taehyung terlalu nyaman untuk hanya jadi teman, dan Jungkook hanya terlalu malu padanya. Jangan salahkan ia kalau ia malah jadi jatuh untuk Taehyung.

"Aku sudah muak, aku ingin jelaskan pada Jungkook soal ini, tapi aku takut ia kecewa dengan fakta bahwa yang ia suka sebegini rendahan, aku takut ia tidak percaya padaku dan membenciku, aku takut dia meninggalkanku, dan kau berhasil, Jim."

"Aku tidak punya siapapun lagi, Fine!"

"Kau- kau punya aku, Taehyung." Jimin hanya ingin Taehyung jadi miliknya, dan begitu sebaliknya. Apa itu salah?

"Kau bisa berkata begitu setelah omongan panjang lebarku tadi hah?" Taehyung membentaknya lagi.

"Aku ingin kau yang menemui Jungkook dan katakan semuanya-"

"A-apa? Tidak! Mana mungkin! Aku tidak bisa!"

"Apa? Kau menjebakku dan kau tidak mau disalahkan hah? Kau pengecut!"

"Tapi- aku tidak mau, Tae!"

"Kenapa tidak, huh?"

"Karena- karena aku tidak ingin kalian bersama lagi! Aku tidak mau!"

Taehyung terkekeh.

"Lalu jika aku tidak bersama Jungkook, kau pikir aku mau bersama dengan rendahan sepertimu hah Park Jimin?"

"Kenapa-kenapa kau jahat sekali! Aku hanya mencintaimu!" Teriak Jimin frustasi, saat kedoknya telah terbongkar, dan Taehyung terancam meninggalkannya.

"Karena kau menjijikan."

TBC

YHAHAHA, apdet selang-seling yha gaes. Maaf aku nistain Jimin wkwk:v abis Jimin imut:v jadi IYA JIMIN SUKA TAE! tapi y gtu:") kerasa ga si gua feelnya? Y gua yg nulis tu berasa nonton adegan Jimin sama Tae berantem. Tp g berasa nonton kok waktu mereka naena wkwk:v terimakasih reviewnya mumpung belum sibuk jd aku rajin apdet hehe:")

Review lagi dong!


	4. Chapter 4

"Jungkook, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Jimin masih bisa melihat mata penuh minat untuknya sekilas, masih bisa melihat gerakan kaku yang selalu Jungkook berikan untuknya, yang selalu membuatnya gemas dan berakhir hanya ingin Jungkook menjadi adiknya, namun fakta bahwa ia membenci Jungkook pada suatu tempat di hati kecilnya, membenci Jungkook yang begitu disayang Taehyung, dan ingin memusnahkan Jungkook yang selalu dipilih Taehyung.

"Kau suka padaku, ya?" Jimin menggigit pipi dalamnya gemas saat melihat manik itu membulat dan badan yang memberikan gestur terkejut.

"Kenapa, tidak bilang? hm?" Jimin tersenyum kecil saat melihat gigi kelinci itu menggigit bibir yang entah bagaimana terlihat mungil tapi cantik.

"Kau mau aku jadi pacarmu?" Jimin tersenyum manis sekali, menunjukan gigi putinya, mata yang tenggelam dalam senyum, senyum yang selalu Jungkook suka, tapi itu juga senyum yang selalu Jimin pasang untuk membawanya semakin jatuh terpuruk.

"Aku dan Taehyung kemarin mabuk, kau tau itu." Jimin memasang wajah yang sedikit sedih, menyembunyikan hatinya yang berbahagia mengingat Taehyung yang mengukungnya waktu itu.

"Aku tidak sadar, dia juga. Lalu-" Jimin menggigit bibirnya ragu, berpikir kembali. Namun ini sudah dipikirkannya matang kemarin malam, setelah pulang dengan mata sembab karena ucapan Taehyung yang menghancurkannya. Taehyung yang menghancurkannya, maka biarkan ia menghancurkan Taehyung kembali, lewat yang tersayang- Jeon Jungkook. Jimin hanya patah hati, ingin Taehyung jadi miliknya. Saat Taehyung tak didapatnya, maka siapapun tidak.

"Bagaimana bila kau- kamu menghapus semuanya malam itu, aku mau kamu, Jungkook-ah."

Dan Jimin berlagak menggigit bibirnya malu, membuang harga dirinya habis, dan menjilat kata rendahan yang keluar dari lidah Taehyung kemarin.

Karena ini hanya cinta segitiga bodoh, dan Jimin tau bahwa ia yang paling bodoh disini dan paling tersakiti. Dan pemuda didepannya yang terkejut kaku adalah lelaki bodoh yang polos namun sungguhan beruntung, dan Jimin mengepalkan tangannya keras ingin menghancurkan Taehyung lewat pemuda kelinci ini.

Saat Taehyung tak didapatnya, maka siapapun tidak.

Saat Taehyung tidak bahagia bersamanya, maka siapapun juga tidak.

.

.

.

Ini pukul 11 malam.

Taehyung berjalan sendirian melewati jalanan sepi itu. Selalu menjadi rutinitasnya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Ingin mengintip kamar yang selalu ia jadikan tempat main dulu, ingin mengintip apa Jungkook sudah tidur? apa Jungkook sudah makan? apapun. Taehyung selalu lewat rumah Jungkook setiap malam, rutin namun berganti jam.

Dan Taehyung terkejut saat melihat ada mobil Jungkook masih diluar dan mobil itu bergoyang. Hatinya berdegup kencang, pikiran negatifnya melayang namun selalu ditepisnya.

Ia mendekat, melihat dari depan mobil.

Matanya membola melihat punggung putih dengan surai hitam legam yang membelakanginya bergerak cepat, alasan utama mobil bergoyang. Dan dibalik punggung itu ia melihatnya, melihat rendahan itu, Jimin yang detik itu menatap matanya.

Jimin menyeringai.

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus rambut halus Jungkook-nya. Mata sayu masih menatapnya lekat, menyampaikan dendam yang memenuhi dadanya. Ingin menghentikan kegiatan apapun yang Jimin lakukan dengan Jungkooknya.

Jimin menjilat cuping sahabatnya lembut, masih dengan mata sayu yang menyakitinya.

Tangan Jimin yang satunya terangkat untuk memeluk punggung tegap itu. Memberi gerakan mencakar yang semakin membuat Taehyung hanya ingin mematahkan tangan yang menyentuh Jungkooknya intim.

Namun Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya keras saat melihat kepala surai hitam itu mendongak tinggi, menjemput surganya.

Dan Taehyung mengucapkan _bangsat_ saat tangan jalang itu terangkat dengan jari tengah kepadanya dan menyeringai dengan bibir yang dapat ia lihat mendesahkan _Jungkook-ahh_ tepat di telinga sahabatnya, keluarga, adik, dan segalanya.

Dan Taehyung baru merasakan ini cinta, ia jatuh cinta untuk sahabatnya.

Taehyung juga merasakan sakit yang sahabatnya rasakan malam itu, begitu sakit hingga rasanya ia ingin membunuh Jimin apapun caranya.

.

.

.

TBC

GATAU ni nulis apa, GATAU napa ni jd gini, napa w jd nistain jimin bgt. GATAU y GATAU. jgn salahin w, w cuma mau mereka semua tersakiti AHAHAHA. Cuma mau biar adil sakit satu sakit semua sebagai temen **seper-sange-an** dan **seper-magnae-an** kudu kompak/g.

Review dan **MAAF sekali jika ini mengecewakan! gausah dibaca gengs!** jelek emang ni ff dan gaakan gua bikin panjang ko:)


	5. chapter 5

" Bisakah kita bicara kali ini saja?"

Entah sudah ke berapa kali usaha Taehyung hari ini untuk menghentikan pemuda bersurai gelap yang selalu menepisnya kasar. Ia bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajah Taehyung sedikit pun, Taehyung hanya ingin bicara.

"Kookie-ah!" suara rendah itu bergetar sedikit, menyebut nama kesayangan sahabatnya dengan kelu, terasa kaku di lidahnya, takut hanya akan membuat sahabatnya semakin marah.

Namun Jungkook berhenti. Dan Taehyung tersenyum.

"Kookie-"

"Berhenti memanggilku seolah kejadian sebulan lalu bukan apa-apa." Jungkook bahkan mengatakannya tanpa membalikan tubuhnya pada Taehyung.

"Kita bukan teman, apalagi sahabat, ingat itu." Lanjut Jungkook tajam, masih tanpa menoleh pada Taehyung. Tidak menyadari lelaki dibelakangnya bergetar, antara sedih dan emosi yang dalam.

"Katakan itu sambil menatap mataku, Kook! Katakan dan lihat mataku, Jeon Jungkook!" Jungkook berhenti, tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar tidak mampu menyebunyikan rasa terkejut atas bentakan mantan sahabatnya, karena Jungkook ingat sekali, Taehyung tidak pernah membentaknya dan Taehyung sungguhan marah jika menyebutkan nama lengkapnya dengan bergetar.

"Lihat aku dasar kau bocah angkuh! Badanmu semakin tegap namun tetap aku abangmu, bocah! Balik tubuhmu dan lihat aku, katakan jika kita bukan teman. Kau bisa Jeon? Jika kau bisa biar aku berlutut di kakimu berulang kali karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakan itu sampai kapanpun!" Taehyung bergetar, kaki dan tangannya ikut gemetar menahan emosi. Tangannya gatal ingin membalik tubuh itu lalu menonjok wajah tampan itu habis, mengingat kejadian semalam yang membuatnya muak.

Dan lorong kampus itu hening, entah bagaimana suasana menjadi mendukung untuk merasakan kesunyian dan kehampaan dari dua makhluk adam itu. Taehyung tersenyum, karena Jungkook tidak mampu.

"kau tidak mampu huh? Ya sama aku pun. Terimakasih." Taehyung mendekat, ingin menggapai bahu lebar itu, bahu lebar yang Taehyung lihat semakin lebar saat mereka jauh. Dan ia berhasil meraihnya, membalikan tubuh bongsor itu dengan pelan, detik dramatis untuk mengetahui raut wajah sahabatnya.

Dan yah, Jungkook masih mencari objek lain selain matanya.

Taehyung meraih rahang tegas yang terlihat tegang, mengajak dua bola mata cantik itu untuk menatapnya, untuk melihat rasa rindunya yang sangat menyiksa.

"Aku minta maaf, Kookie-ah." Mata mereka bertemu, sejenak dua pasang mata menyalami yang tersirat. Taehyung masih melihat kebencian di mata bulat itu, kebencian yang merusak keindahan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Dan Jungkook berulang kali berucap dalam hati bahwa Taehyung salah, Taehyung bukan teman.

"Bisa kita bicara serius? Ada yang harus aku jelaskan padamu, jika menurutmu tidak ada, aku ada dan kau hanya harus dengarkan dan pahami, bahwa ini salah paham, bisa-"

Taehyung tersenyum tulus, membuat Jungkook melebarkan bola matanya sejenak.

"-Kookie-ah?"

Jangan tanya Jungkook bagaimana langkah kaki yang berjalan bersama dengan jarak yang berjauhan membawa mereka berdua ke kamarnya. Entah, Jungkook hanya ingin membawa Taehyung ke kamarnya, lagi. Sepanjang jalan Taehyung selalu 2 langkah dibelakangnya, Taehyung bilang demi kenyamanannya maka Taehyung akan ikut kemana pun.

Taehyung tersenyum saat melihat kembali ruang mainnya dulu, kamar jungkook masih sama, masih bau khasnya Jungkook, seperti wangi yang hangat namun segar memberikannya suatu kenyamanan untuk selalu ingin kembali ke kamar ini lagi.

"Bisakah kita cepat? Aku ingin tidur?" Sumber suara menghentikan acara nostalgia Taehyung, mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang sedang mengganti bajunya dan- oh apa Jungkook berniat menggodanya? Lihat punggung putih yang terdapat bekas cakaran itu- Taehyung langsung membuang muka kasar.

Taehyung menghela napas berat.

"Aku- aku lewat rumahmu kemarin malam." Karena Taehyung hanya bingung harus mulai dari mana. Dan Jungkook masih mengabaikannya.

"Aku melihatmu dengan Jimin kemarin-"

"Jimin? Ya kemarin kami sedikit mengobrol dan yah-"

"Kau dan Jimin di mobil-"

Mata mereka entah kenapa bertemu di detik itu.

"-di mobil yang bergoyang." Suara itu terdengar seperti marah, dan Jungkook bingung bagaimana meresponnya, apa mantan sahabatnya juga suka pada Jimin?

"Lalu? Bukankah itu sama saja? Mobil atau ranjang bergoyang? Kenapa? Kau juga suka padanya- huh? Kuberi tahu, dia yang memintaku menghapus jejakmu dari tubuhnya." Jungkook menyeringai, tidak bisa menjelaskan ada rasa sedikit puas saat melihat rahang mantan sahabatnya tegang.

Dan Taehyung hanya tertawa kecil, menghancurkan seringaian di bibir cantik Jungkook dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jadi begitu? Dan kau senang?" Taehyung mendekat dan Jungkook menjauh.

Karena perasaan tidak masuk akal menyerangnya saat melihat tatapan tajam mengikutinya yang semakin mendekat. Saraf otaknya secara refleks membuatnya mundur.

"Mau tau sesuatu tentang pujaan hatimu itu?"

Detik demi detik, langkah mundur Jungkook telah habis. Dan menemukan wajah tampan mantan sahabatnya yang semakin kurus di hadapannya membuatnya sulit mengatur getaran tubuhnya. Detik kemudian, tangan cantik itu menyentuh dagunya. Kelerengnya tidak mampu untuk tidak mengikuti pergerakan lelaki di hadapannya. Tangannya gatal sekali, rasa rindu yang menyeruak dalam.

Jarak sudah mengijinkannya sedekat ini, namun harga diri terasa seperti tembok besar.

Dan Taehyung juga tidak dapat berbohong, bahwa ia menikmati sekali detik berharga ini. Memandangi wajah yang sebulan terakhir enggan menatapnya, memandangi bola mata indah itu dengan jarak sedekat ini. Dan Taehyung sungguhan merindukan Jungkooknya.

"Jimin adalah jalang."

Karena Taehyung sesungguhnya hanya takut, takut Jungkook kecewa takut Jungkook tak percaya dan takut Jungkook tidak lagi di sisinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Hanya karena kita berdua pernah-" Dan Jungkook meneriakinya gusar, dan Taehyung sudah siap dengan itu. Jadi telunjuknya tepat di bibir cantik itu sekarang, menahan segala umpatan yang tadinya akan keluar.

"Jimin menambahkan obat perangsang untukku, Jungkook. Dan kau harus percaya padaku, karena selama ini hanya itu yang ingin aku ucapkan." Beban di punggungnya terasa hilang, karena beberapa kata yang selama ini tidak mampu terucap.

"Jimin tidak mungkin selicik itu, dengar- ini pasti hanya alasanmu saja!" Dan Jungkook mendorong tubuh tan itu kasar, sudah malas untuk bertatap mata. Karena rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Lagipula, apa alasan Jimin begitu?"

"Karena dia menyukaiku, Kook. Dan aku menyukaimu, Jeon Jungkook."

TBC

Eta terangkanlah~ jadi gtu, dah mau abis dan alur maksa sekali karena mau namatin ni ff. rencananya ada bonus rate m taekook buat ending hehe.

Review gaes! Dan maaf bila mengecewakan!


	6. Chapter 6

"Suka? K-kau?" Jungkook terbata. Apa-apaan, batinnya.

Jungkook menahan napas saat sadar jarak mereka tidak lebih dari 5cm, dan lupa bernapas saat pemuda di depannya mengangguk dengan seringaian yang- bangsat.

Sejak kapan, Taehyung jadi sangat tampan dimatanya? Sejak kapan, Jungkook mengakui Taehyung lebih tampan darinya?

"Bernapas- hei Kook- napas!" Taehyung tertawa. Jungkook yang gugup itu super menggemaskan. Pipinya merona, minta digigit.

"Ap-apaan? A-ku suka Jimin, kau tau kan!" Mata bulat itu mencoba mencari segala sisi kecuali, mata tajam sahabatnya, yang masih tersenyum manis untuknya.

"Yah- kau bodoh kalau begitu. Jimin saja suka aku, masa kau tidak suka?"

Jungkook menahan napas, lagi. Tangan besar itu menyentuh pipinya lamban, pasti pipinya merah sekali sekarang. Tapi entah bagaimana, rasanya nyaman. Mata bulatnya mulai berani mencari mata elang itu. Dan menyesalinya luar biasa, karena setelahnya debaran luar biasa tanpa alasan menyerang jantungnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku suka, aku ingin ini-" ingatkan Jungkook untuk bernapas, jangan sampai ia mati hanya karena menatap mata tajam itu hanya fokus ke bibirnya- dan ibu jari yang mengelus lembut bibirnya.

Itu membakar sekali, omong-omong.

Kemana gairahnya untuk mendominasi layaknya kemarin ia mendominasi Jimin sampai lebur. Dimana? Kemana hilangnya? Apa itu berpindah kepada Taehyung yang saat ini makin kurang ajar dengan merapatkan tubuh mereka?

"Ta-tae- ap-apa yang kau-?" Matanya mengikuti ibu jari yang masih bermain di bibirnya, lalu turun menyentuh dagunya.

"Aku suka Jungkook, aku mau cium Jungkook, aku mau lumat Jungkook, aku mau jilat Jungkook- aku mau bersihkan sisa Jimin di tubuhmu, bersihkan tubuhku juga- aku mau Jungkook menjilatku juga- sampai habis Jimin, tinggal kita berdua- hm? Jungkook?" Jungkook mengutuk matanya yang malah terpejam seolah menikmati rentetan kata ambigu yang terucap di telinganya, dengan geraman rendah yang menggemaskan- namun sialnya berujung panas ketika ia berakhir melenguh setelah Taehyung menutup kalimat panjangnya dengan jilatan main-main di telinganya.

Bibir Jungkook terbuka, sisa lenguhan tipis tadi. Bersamaan dengan matanya yang terbuka juga, menatap bola mata gelap didepannya yang menenggelamkannya bersama gelenyar panas yang berlari melalui pembuluh darah ke bagian selatannya.

"Aku akan menjilatmu habis juga, breng-sek!"

Taehyung harus terkagum sejenak, menatap tubuh yang baru ia robek paksa penutupnya.

"Kookie- dengan tubuh begini- yakin aku diatas, hm?" lagi, ia mendaratkan lidah panasnya di leher sahabatnya yang saat ini tampak lemah dan- yeah, pasrah.

"Brengsek- lakukan saja- ahh, jangan gigit!" Nah, Jungkook adalah pemuda labil yang nanti bilang iya lima menit kemudian bisa bilang tidak. Jangan tanya kenapa, akalnya hilang ketika lidah panas itu menjilat putingnya lembut sebelum menggigitnya gemas.

Badannya melengkung. Pamer sekali, dengan tubuh tegap dan kokohnya yang saat ini pasrah dihiasi bercak merah bekas mulut terampil sahabatnya. Tangannya tanpa perintah menekan kepala Taehyung lebih jauh, jauh lagi untuk mengisap dadanya yang membusung.

Matanya masih tertutup rapat, berkebalikan dengan mulutnya yang terbuka mengeluarkan suara lenguhan tipis. Mempersempit celana Kim Taehyung diatasnya. Mengakibatkan bagian selatannya malah digesek lebih ganas lagi dengan bagian menggembung dari Taehyung itu.

Panas, malam ini terlalu panas.

Padahal, rintik hujan mulai turun merendahkan suhu, tapi tubuh mereka malah merespon sebaliknya karena kegiatan- yang masih jauh dari kata selesai. Kim Taehyung, terlalu menikmati untuk mendominasi kelinci tangguh di bawahnya. Tubuhnya saja yang kokoh dan kuat, jika diremas bagian belakangnya yang kenyal- sungguh, ia akan melenguh. Menyesal ia tidak pernah mencobanya dari dulu.

Tapi sesuatu yang menggembung di celananya tidak bisa berlama-lama.

Tangannya menarik celana Jungkook kasar, membuat Jungkook tersentak.

"Bi-bisakah, bermain lembut? I-ini pertama kali-"

"Tentu- sayang, tapi, aku tidak bisa berjanji. Well- setelah lihat kau sebegini basahnya juga, kupikir kau tidak bisa menolak juga kan." Jungkook mengernyit mendapati sahabatnya tersenyum- tidak, lebih tepatnya- menyeringai.

"A-apa yang menola- ahh! Bangsat! Sakit sekali!"

Sebuah jari menusuknya langsung.

Kim Taehyung memang bajingan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ti-dak Kim! Ini sudah jam 1 malam dan- ahh- ini sudah yang ketiga-!"

Jungkook menggeliat menjauhi tangan Kim Taehyung yang ingin menggapai pinggulnya lagi. Ia yakin, setelah itu Taehyung akan menampar pipi bokongnya lalu menghentak masuk lagi.

"Yang ketiga untukmu- sayang, ini baru yang kedua untukku, setidaknya sampai kita seimbang kan?"

Jungkook menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak! Sampai kapan itu tidak mungkin-"

"Hei- apanya yang tidak mungkin sayang?"

Jungkool mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari penis Taehyung yang mulai menegak kembali.

"Tidak mungkin akan seimbang, dalam proses kau mengejar yang ketiga- aku pasti keluar yang keempat kan, jangan bodohi aku dengan akal-akalanmu brengsek! Sahabat macam apa senang sekali membuat badan sahabatnya ringsek!" Jungkook menarik selimut yang sempat terabaikan, menutupi tubuhnya. Siapa tahu menggagalkan ereksi Taehyung.

"Nah, kau salah. Aku membuatmu kenikmatan, dipikir pun kau 3, dan aku baru 2, siapa yang lebih menikmati disini, Kook?" Ternyata Taehyung masih usaha, usaha agar masig bisa masuk lagi ke sarangnya sampai nanti bangun lagi. Hum, pasti nyaman sekali.

"Ta-tapi kan!-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, kau tidak kasihan padanya?" Taehyung beranjak. Menunjukan ereksi yang tegak. Jungkook menelan ludah kasar.

"Masuk saja, jangan bergerak lagi. Aku lelah Tae." Jungkook mengeluh, biasanya berhasil. Ditambah pipi yang digembungkan, bibir mencebik lucu. Berbanding terbalik dengan bercak merah di area leher jenjangnya.

Bodoh. Jungkook bodoh, Taehyung menyeringai.

"Tentu, sayang. Hanya masuk!"

Segera ia menidurkan diri, memeluk tubuh sahabatnya dari belakang, tidak lupa mencengkram pinggul Jungkook, lalu memasukannya, lagi.

"-ahh" desahan kecil lolos dari bibir cantik sahabatnya.

Hanya masuk.

Tentu saja, hanya masuk untuk sekarang.

Bagaimana dengan nanti pagi? Taehyung tersenyum mengimajinasikan morning sex nya bersama kelinci yang sudah mulai hilang kesadaran.

"Ah- hangatnyaaa, aku mencintaimu."

END.

YAUDA IYA END nya isinya NC doang najisin :v emang lagi pengen bikin nc, maklumin yak. Soal Jimin gausa dipikir, atau harus dijelasin? Intinya taekook bersatu, ya ga si? Ini udah hot belum? RNR GAESSSS


End file.
